<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betraying Pandora: Troy Story Series Part 2A by Kyleelhughes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238759">Betraying Pandora: Troy Story Series Part 2A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleelhughes/pseuds/Kyleelhughes'>Kyleelhughes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Troy Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood Drinking, Consensual, Escape, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Love, On the Run, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleelhughes/pseuds/Kyleelhughes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2A of the Troy Story series.<br/>This ending revolves around you and Troy leaving the planet, so long as Tyreen and the rest of the occupants of this burning planet stay out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>In your downtime from working, you have carefully surveyed the parts of the COV you are allowed in. You have figured out where each and every checkpoint is. Your drawers are full of maps, notes, and passwords that you wrote out in a hurry. You’re gonna get the hell out of here one way or another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Calypso/Original Character(s), Troy Calypso/Reader, Troy Calypso/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Troy Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lady in Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It may take me some time to post new chapters of this story, but rest assured my OCD won't allow me to start a story without finishing it. Please leave comments and kudos as they are super appreciated!! I hope you enjoy this first chapter of the new work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 6 weeks since you’ve seen Troy. Nonetheless, he’s been very attentive with his constant ECHO messages. You worry most of the day and night about him. He can handle himself, but if something happened to him, your plans might go haywire and the love of your life would be gone. Who would have thought there would come a time when you needed to know the God King was safe during his raids with the COV? You certainly never thought you would be in this position.<br/>
<br/>
During his time away, you have worked tirelessly on projects handed to you by the munitions ambassador. Tyreen gave him a list of shit for you to do while they were gone because she admires your work. She calls you the “Mechartist” when she messages you to get an update. You’ve made guns, rocket launchers, worked on vehicles and even studied the science involved with eridium -- just trying to figure out the perfect weapon for her highness and Troy. She isn’t the most caring person, but as you’ve seen before, she does take care of business and her followers. On top of that, she shows you a tiny bit of respect. Not many people can say that about themselves concerning Tyreen.<br/>
<br/>
In your downtime from working, you have carefully surveyed the parts of the COV you are allowed in. You have figured out where each and every checkpoint is. Your drawers are full of maps, notes, and passwords that you wrote out in a hurry.<br/>
You’re gonna get the hell out of here one way or another.<br/>
<br/>
The tricky part is how you’ll get Troy out with you. There are a couple of things still questionable at this point. At one time, he said he would come away with you and be whatever you wanted. How much honesty was in that statement? He hasn’t ever really lied to you about anything. Obviously, you can’t just rush out the moment he comes back. You want to take some time to enjoy being “with” him before you go. It might be best to let him get used to the whole idea before revealing all your detailed plans. Regardless, no matter when he decides he’s ready, you have everything prepared to go swiftly. You just need him. Additionally, it would be ignorant to say Tyreen won’t try to stop you. She has her own plan to realize. To leave successfully, you require Troy’s knowledge of his sister… something you plan on talking to him about soon.<br/>
<br/>
-----<br/>
<br/>
You wake to the sound of your ECHO, just like any other morning. Except, since the twins have gone away, and they aren’t always available for a morning Livestream. It’s more like an every couple days sort of thing. This time, the sound is a message from Troy.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
 Troy: I’m coming back tomorrow! I so can’t wait to see you and that beautiful ass.</em>
    </em>
  
</p><p>You smile and your breath becomes hitched. You are tempted to say some sassy ass remark about him bringing home a blonde… but you don’t. What’s the point in teasing him about something that he did while you were apart? It’s time to treat this like it’s real - because as far as you know, once he comes back, you are free to love each other. Hopefully, that love will take you places.<br/>
<br/>
Your message back is just as sweet:<em><em><em><em><br/>
<br/>
Galaxy: That’s so funny because my ass has been asking about you! Lol, see you soon. So excited!</em></em></em></em></p><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><br/>
</em></em></em></em></em></em>You are excited. Several years on this planet has taught you so much about survival, yet nothing about love… until Troy was able to show his true colors to you.<br/>
<br/>
-----<br/>
<br/>
Judith has given you her thoughts on the matter. Overall, she is pleased with your happiness and seems to be on board with your plan to escape. All she has asked is for you to keep her out of it so she doesn’t lose her head. You offered to bring her, but Pandora is her home and that’s where she wants to be. As usual, she has been a staple in your ability to stay levelheaded during this time alone. With all of this in mind, you decide to message her.<em><em><em><em><em><em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Galaxy: Did you hear the good news?<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Judith: Yes, I suspect you have become even more anxious?<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Galaxy: You know me too well.<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Judith: Do you need me to drop by later?<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Galaxy: Maybe? Idk I really just want some alone time right now… I appreciate you.<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Judith: No problem at all, dear. What will you do when he gets here?<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Galaxy: Probably fuck his brains out, Judith, what did you think?<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Judith: For God’s sake, that is not what I meant. I meant in terms of your plan… for your little excursion<em>.</em></em><br/>
</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em><br/>
She says “excursion,” but what she means is an escape plan. Every ECHO within the COV network is always monitored. Therefore, you and Judith cannot take the risk of being too open about the escape plan over ECHO message so you must be secretive. You refer to Ty as “the pie” and Troy as “the toy” when you must speak about it.<em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Galaxy: Ah, well, I plan on getting some information about the pie and then figuring out how to go away on my trip without it interfering with the toy.<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Judith: Do not tread over water that may drown you. Be cautious and contact me immediately if there is any sign of danger.<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Galaxy: It will be alright, Judith. I just hope some promises already made will be kept. It would make this whole thing a lot easier.<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Judith: Yes, well, the hard road is usually the correct one, so do not be surprised if pies begin falling from the sky at some point.<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Galaxy: Ok, thanks for the advice but I actually have to start cleaning now before I lose my motivation.<em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Judith: Enjoy it! &lt;3<em><br/>
<br/>
</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>You place your phone down and for a moment and you can’t help but imagine Troy’s arms around you again. He has a rough exterior, but aside from the first time you saw him, he has done nothing but make you feel warm and fuzzy. How amazing would it be to just go and hide from everything and just be with Troy? You could find a planet hidden in the cosmos where nobody you have ever met would bother or question either of you ever again. Hopefully, this is not a pipe dream.<br/>
<br/>
-----<br/>
<br/>
Your day is spent cleaning your quarters and yourself. You trim your hair a bit as it has gotten quite unkempt because of the dryness on this planet. You have plenty of food stocked away for his visits and an array of recipes memorized. Food is an important part of your lives together already since that was the one thing that brought you together. When the day comes close to end, you pick up your ECHO and admire all the selfies Troy has sent you since he’s been gone. You even have a really nice picture of his dick to drool over. You let him know you miss him before drifting off to sleep and your ECHO still in hand. He can't get back fast enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunited and it Feels So Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What the fuck was that about?” you say yourself. You see that you are covered in sweat and your skin is as white as snow. You are normally not prone to nightmares, especially about people you love. Something deep inside you is questioning your decisions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re walking barefoot through a green field with a light blue backdrop; the outside border of the field is surrounded by gigantic green trees. An orange butterfly floats by unphased by your breath on it’s wings. You breathe deep to experience the luxurious feeling of fresh air in your lungs, noted with smells of dirt and sweet grass. Troy walks next to you, tall and statured – shirtless and barefoot. When he turns to you, he pulls you into himself forcefully and lifts you up with his metal arm just so your legs are around his waist. He stares into your eyes for a moment – totally in love with you - with his trademark smirk before reaching to place a hand between your legs… just trying to feel the steamy desire you have for him. You tilt your head back in pleasure and moan his name. When you are near your orgasm, you hang on tightly to his shoulders and express how much you love him. You feel his hand resting against the side of your neck when suddenly, you feel a sting. You are unable to move but you know he has used his sharp canines to sever the skin near your jugular. Your vision starts to fade, and you feel tingles rushing around your face and hands, moving through your body at an alarming rate.\. You somehow manage to get two words out.<br/>
<br/>
“Troy… why?”<br/>
<br/>
He pulls back. “Your love keeps me alive,” He says lovingly before shifting your head to bite the opposite side of your neck. Blood is pouring out of your body and you can feel yourself losing sight. The bite feels intense and you are suddenly awakened.<br/>
<br/>
-----<br/>
<br/>
You lean up in your bed quickly, shaking and catching your breath. You look around to see where you are and checking for blood around your neck and chest. It’s so early, the sun hasn’t even come up yet. When you realize where you are, you get up and look in the mirror.<br/>
<br/>
“What the fuck was that about?” you say yourself. You see that you are covered in sweat and your skin is as white as snow. You are normally not prone to nightmares, especially about people you love. Something deep inside you is questioning your decisions.<br/>
<br/>
And it’s not fair.<br/>
<br/>
You love Troy. He would never let anything happen to you… right? He’s protective, strong… violent. All those things make him the perfect partner, especially when it comes to getting out of here. Your subconscious is toying with you and its bullshit.<br/>
<br/>
You shake the stress from your body - and flip on the Slayer album Troy left for you before - hopping in the shower. Regardless of any shitty dreams, Troy is coming home today, and you need to get your head back in the game. The music helps. You fucking missed him, and you cannot wait to rock his world when he gets to your home, which looks spotless by the way. While cleaning yourself up, you can’t help but remember the first half of the dream. The field was super familiar... it might have been something you’ve seen back home. And a butterfly? Those don’t exist anywhere around here except maybe an Eden planet… How bizarre. Whatever, you’ll have to do your best to forget about what you just felt and saw in your dreams.<br/>
<br/>
You get out to put on a cute and rugged outfit so Troy can drool when he sees you. It’s some green cargo pants and a white tank that your seamstress neighbor applied patches to. There are some flowers and hearts as well as a couple of cute skulls. It’s gonna look really cute with your COV jacket and boots. With your hair trimmed and pinned back with a bandana, you look a lot like a pinup girl (what a waste; we both know he’s just gonna mess your whole body up soon).<br/>
<br/>
You hear your ECHO beep to let you know it’s 8 AM. You turn on your tiny tv and check for the morning Livestream. It would only make sense for them to do one today since they are coming home.<br/>
<br/>
Turns out you’re right.<br/>
<br/>
With that, you abruptly turn off the music so you can listen. Troy looks as sexy as ever, and he’s even shirtless… and kind of damp looking (*drool*). Tyreen does most of the talking as usual and goes on a rant about how hard they have been working to get things finished so they could come home today. She sounds excited. She switches back and forth between describing the loot they got and where they will have to go next to defeat the vault hunters, which is Eden-6… where Troy’s ex is said to be. You are definitely going to need to be out of here sooner rather than later.<br/>
<br/>
-----<br/>
<br/>
The hours tick by ever-so-slowly. Troy messaged you earlier saying it would be about sunset before they land. You have made your way to the Cathedral and met up with Judith. She’s doing her best to keep you company as time literally takes its time. It’s obvious how excited you are, but you also feel a bit nervous. The sun it beginning to set, and you take your place in a seat by the front door. Judith sits by you and admires your hair and clothing.<br/>
<br/>
“That outfit is wonderful. Sir Troy will love it. I also have to say, for doing it yourself, that haircut looks divine. You certainly look ready,” She says, no sarcasm in her tone. She is entirely genuine.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I guess I’m good at hiding my anxiety then… heh,” you exclaim with a nervous laugh. Judith scoffs a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“What is the world could you be nervous about? He’s been messaging me since his departure to make sure you’re doing well. He’s coming home TO YOU, Galaxy. I don’t think much else matters to him in the universe right now, except for maybe the Great Vault.” She is always so good at putting you at ease and saying the right thing. You look at her and smile before she puts her arm around you in a hug. “Don’t be afraid. He won’t hurt you, and if he does, I will just have to kill him, even if it’s the last thing I ever do.” You both laugh quietly. The rest of the room is silent for a few moments until a psycho runs into the room screaming about the twin’s return. He effectively scares the shit out of you.<br/>
<br/>
“THEY HAVE ARRIVED. THE TWIN GODS HAVE LANDED SAFELY ON PANDORA. I WILL CUT OFF MY OWN EARS NOW FOR HER HIGHNESS QUEEN TYREEN,” he yells menacingly, giving you a burst of excitement and surprise, before cutting off… his… own… ears… The feeling of excitement quickly turns to horror. You and Judith can’t help but stare at him with a disgusting and confused look on your faces. “FOR THE TWIN GODS!!!” Blood splatters everywhere and suddenly it’s time for you and Judith to leave the Cathedral. You run out at an extremely fast pace to get out of there.<br/>
<br/>
When you make it outside it hits you that it’s actually almost time; time for you to see Troy. You feel your ECHO vibrate in your pocket. You look to see that it’s Troy asking you where you are.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Galaxy: Waiting for you in front of the Cathedral! HURRY UP.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Troy: I only have a second to say hi but omg be ready for the tightest hug you have EVER had… and I might touch your butt. Tyreen wants to do a little gathering here. We should go to your place afterward. 😉</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>You smile and look up, trying to pick out his towering body in the plethora of people coming toward you from a distance. What you feel is nothing short of excitement. Your whole body is shaking, and your chest feels cold. It’s almost as if you can’t breathe. Six weeks without touching him or smelling him is about to come to an end and it’s going to hit you all at once.<br/>
<br/>
After searching with a racing heart, unable to move, you spot him. He seriously seems a whole 2 feet taller than anyone else around. The sight of him walking in your direction, smiling at his supporters who have nearly run him over, without notice of you yet somehow makes your legs buckle. Judith holds tightly to your arm and keeps you steady.<br/>
<br/>
“Now is not the time to pass out, Galaxy,” she says.<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t- Wait, what is wrong with me?! I should be running up there to hug him,” you say in a calm voice, so enamored by him already.<br/>
<br/>
“Just wait, Galaxy. These people don’t know anything about you yet. They will kill you for getting too close and this whole place will turn into a bloodbath.” She’s right. Chill out.<br/>
<br/>
You are staring in his direction, not so much worried about when he will notice you standing there, but mostly because the way he is with his followers is so innocent. It’s kind of adorable and you can’t look away. How the fuck does he do that without even trying? You get lost in thought and stare into nothingness, with a blank look on your face. Your eyesight is unfocused, and you barely notice he is standing right in front of you. Judith bumps you awake with her elbow.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh… What ya doing there, pretty girl?” he asks… such a beautiful sound. It almost feels unreal. You look up at him quickly realizing you need to touch him so you know this is real. You jump into him so you can feel his torso between your legs and his head in the crook of your neck.<br/>
<br/>
You can’t manage words, but you are able to get out a small sob. Troy’s arms wrap tightly around you and he nuzzles his face into your neck and chest. His metal arm is hard and rigid, but it feels nice against your back. When you pull back and meet his eyes for a moment, causing him to form a genuine smile on his lips, your excitement sparks a second time and you dive in. You place your hands on either side of his face and part his lips with yours. You feel his tongue lightly caress various surfaces of the inside of your mouth. His flesh hand grazes the side of your face and he plays with your hair. Your heart feels like it is doing backflips in your chest.<br/>
<br/>
In the midst of this reunion (make-out session), people are walking around you in droves, but you barely notice. They’re asking who you are. Other women are trying to come at you, but Troy’s guards are punching them away. You feel weightless and the sheer brightness of the Pandoran sun makes you feel as if you are the only two beings in the universe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one is going so slow. Please leave some kudos and comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unwanted Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're so happy to see Troy home but even more excited to spend some quality time with him... until an unwelcome visitor makes their entrance to your home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as you’ve forgotten who and where you are, you feel a jostle.<br/>
<br/>

“Troy! Get your ass over here before I make you.” Tyreen yells. She’s standing in the doorway of the cathedral. He refuses to let go of you but looks over at her with disdain. “Want me to put her down for you? We have shit to do!” She’s still yelling. “You have two minutes!” She turns away, whipping her jacket around and raising her arms to the followers. <br/>
<br/>

Troy rolls his eyes before stealing a few more sensual kisses from you. The way he barely touches your tongue with his ignites a fire in your belly and a tickle between your legs. You squeeze your legs and rub against him. He lets out a quiet grunt, wishing he could dip into you. Your foreheads touch while you enjoy the moment.<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t happen to have time-stopping powers, do you?” You say under your breath with a sigh. He shakes his head no and places you down.<br/>
<br/>

“Sorry, babe. I’m all bad.” He winks at you and smirks. His shiny canines peek through and your knees grow weak again. You stare at him like a yandere with a goofy smile on your face, just waiting for him to speak some more. His voice is like velvet against your inner thighs. He can sense everything your feeling. He blows your hair out of your eyes so he can look into them.<br/>
<br/>
“I gotta head in before she kills us both. I don’t think you should stay here for this. People have seen us together now. Until I can make a formal statement about our relationship, you are in danger.” His voice is tender and low. You look around and see many lunatic eyes on you. They seem hungry to spill your blood. You are suddenly filled with anxiety. This is what the dream meant. Troy grabs hold of your hand in an attempt to comfort you. “Don’t worry. I will assign one of my bodyguards to walk you home and stand guard until I can get there. I’d love to stay with you tonight to protect that sweet ass.” He bites his lip and engages in an obvious glance at your ass. He’s good at breaking the tension within you. You giggle.<br/>
<br/>
“I missed you so much. Don’t make me wait too long. I’ve already waited months.” You say.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll send you a message when I’m done. A couple hours, tops. Our coming home parties are a big deal to Ty so I gotta put some time in.” He replies, handing you over to the bodyguard. The bodyguard, otherwise known as a badass psycho, picks your entire body up over his shoulder like it was nothing. He walks you away from the crowd. You hang on and glance over to Troy as he blows kisses in your direction while backing himself into the doorway of the cathedral.<br/>
<br/>
-----<br/>
<br/>
You’ve made it safely back to your room thanks to the help of a seemingly sweet young badass psycho named Percy. You guys had a long walk together. Well, he did the walking. You just kind of “hung out.” Heh. He told you a lot about his adolescent years and you got to know him pretty well… whether you liked it or not. He is standing watch outside your door, allowing you some time to prepare for your meeting with Troy. You’re already clean, your home is already tidy. Since he’s coming back to your place, he probably wants some of your delicious food. Lucky for him, you have everything you need to make the same meal you guys had the first time he ate with you.<br/>
<br/>
You prepare everything the same way and even get out a few pieces of dehydrated cactus plant that he enjoyed munching on what seems like ages ago. You keep looking out the window at the sunset just waiting for his name to light up on you ECHO device. You turn on your tv, solely out of anxiety, trying to see what they are up to at their party. When you turn it on, it seems like they are starting to wrap up. Tyreen is doing a speech consisting of the future of the COV. She explains how she and her brother will get to the Great Vault no matter the sacrifice. There is a tinge of malice in her voice when she says that, even though the speech is supposed to be positive. It makes you feel incredibly uneasy. Your concern for Troy grows. Your thoughts reach a point where you can only think of getting Troy out with you since you’ve noticed how Tyreen seems to take advantage of his weaknesses. This could get ugly for him.<br/>
<br/>
As Tyreen says her goodbyes, the food finishes cooking, and the sun starts to set. You are getting anxious. Many moments filled with thoughts of Troy having his way with you flood into your mind. You remember how hard he hangs on to your thighs when he’s burying himself deep into you… so hard it leaves bruises. You feel a trickle run out of your crease. As you reluctantly reach down to touch your swollen clit, your phone dings. It makes you jump back and your heart skip. It’s Troy telling you he’s on his way. A goofy smile forms across your face and you answer his message.<br/>
<br/>
“Hurry, I almost got the party started without you 😉” you say.<br/>
<br/>
“Be a good girl and wait for me. I can’t wait to get you naked and make love to you. Ten minutes.”<br/>
<br/>
You are filled with butterflies. He’s never said he wanted to make love to you before. You wonder what that could be like. All you two have ever done is fuck… have sex… get really dirty even though it’s always passionate. There hasn’t been much room or time for “love making.” The time you’ve gotten with him hasn’t been a lot in the grand scheme. It’s finally time for you to take him in and relax for a while… at least until he has to leave again. Either way, you will be working hard to get him to escape this fucking dry planet with you.<br/>
<br/>
Without you even realizing it, the ten minutes goes by. You’ve been in a daze the entire time just wondering what he will do to you. You’re laying on your “bed” and hear the door open. You know it's him so you close your eyes and pretend you’re sleeping.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not here to snuggle you, Ugly.”<br/>
<br/>
The familiar female voice startles you and you’re even more taken aback by the use of the name “Ugly.” Your eyes shoot open and you sit up without skipping a beat. It’s Tyreen. You’re mortified and your voice is shaky, but you manage to get some words out. She looks evil and angry.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh… God Queen Tyreen, I-“<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t.” She says, cutting you off in a swift movement in your direction. You are suddenly suspended in the air and have lost your breath. You look at her, your life in her hands and knowing what she is about to say. “I know my brother has been here an awful lot lately. He seems to be quite enamored by you. I don’t know why and frankly, I don’t care. All I know is that you have become enough of a problem and I am sick of you…” She moves her arm to her side and takes a few steps while looking around your quarters. You still can’t move or breathe, and your vision is getting dark. She takes a bite out of the food you have laying out. “Lucky for you, I’ve come up with a compromise. You need to leave my brother alone. You agree, and I’ll let you down.” You don’t want to leave him alone, but you want to breathe. You have so many thoughts in your head right now, but you must live in order to get him back… so you break. She lets go of you because she sees the tears forming in your eyes. You fall to the floor from a few feet up and your face gets knocked into the table. You take a moment to catch your breath and check your nose and cheek for blood, but you can see her in the corner of your eye standing over you. She grabs you by the hair and makes you look at her. Blood starts running down your upper lip, causing her to smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Answer me.” She says with so much heat, malice and anger in her voice, it could melt steel. You get out a quiet “ok” while you are still trying to recover your breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Good!” She states in her normal condescending pitch. She walks toward the door to leave but looks back to say one more thing. You look up at her, tears beginning to well up in your eyes and finally feeling as though you’ve caught your breath. “By the way, I don’t know what my brother has said to you, but he doesn’t love you. You’re just a silly, weak mechanic. You live in a shack! I will admit… you’re a pretty good mechanic… but he’s a powerful SIREN. You have no chance with him,” she laughs, “Best to just forget he ever laid eyes on you. You will continue working for me until we open the vault. If I hear that you so much as ECHO my brother, I will come back here. I know you were expecting him but… he got his warning as well. You won’t be seeing him ever again.” She exits, laughing on her way out and leaving the door propped open. Percy, the guard that was waiting outside your door looks in with guilt in his eyes. Without a word, he turns and leaves. You can tell he was shaken.<br/>
<br/>
You sit up on the floor and rest your back against the counter. You rub your face where it hit the table and the tears begin flowing almost uncontrollably. She’s going to kill him, and you know it. She knows it. You may be the only thing that could stop her. Did she talk him into no longer loving you, Galaxy, the most caring, strong, and talented woman on Pandora? Did you do something wrong? So many questions and too much confusion.<br/>
<br/>
You pull out your ECHO, wanting so badly to message Troy. You want to break the rules and risk it. Your higher mind tells you to wait… let things calm down… think of a real plan to get to him. Maybe you could get close to Tyreen and yank him out from under her feet. Nice fucking plan. Even though you know you are going to do everything you can, you feel incredibly hurt. This is what the dream meant.<br/>
<br/>
 So instead of giving in, you message Judith so she can come help you figure out how to get this shit done. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know its been literal months... but here you go. This is still in development. So much more to come. Thanks for reading and thanks to the OGs for not giving up on me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Get Knocked Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You just cant catch a break...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a day since Tyreen fucked your entire world up. Your whole plan now includes rescuing the love of your life before you can even leave with him. Judith snuck out of her post to come talk with you and ended up staying super late. You wake to the sun already halfway through the sky. You missed the morning Livestream which gives you an immediate blow to the chest. Everything came rushing back in, causing you to break out in tears. You’re a strong woman but you’re not made of stone… You sit up and realize how sore your entire body is from the fall and it makes you cringe.<br/>
<br/>
Tyreen practically made you her slave, but you won’t be allowed around Troy. It’s going to be hard but Judith’s logic and wise words gave you so many ideas that get Troy back to you. With Judith in your corner, and a lot of careful sneaking about, you’ll see him again… and soon. You have to stay strong and light up the badass in you that Tyreen tried to snuff out.<br/>
<br/>
Last night Judith expressed that she may be able to take messages between you and Troy. She said it was possible to get Percy involved as well. He took a strong liking to you and was heartbroken when Tyreen hurt you. Judith gave him your contact information and sent an ECHO message last night to make sure you were ok. Of course, nothing pertaining to the plan can be discussed via ECHO because of Tyreen’s access to literally everyone in the COV.<br/>
<br/>
------<br/>
<br/>
You sit in your seat for a while. You’re lost, heartbroken, empty, but ready to do what it takes. Tyreen still has not asked for anything from you, yet you are eagerly waiting for her to contact you. The sooner she asks for something, the sooner you can start earning her trust. Your ECHO goes off but it’s Judith.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello, Galaxy. I have some things to discuss with you. When would you be able to meet me in my post?”<br/>
<br/>
You roll your eyes at even leaving your home today.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d rather you just come here when you can. I’m feeling pretty shitty right about now.”<br/>
<br/>
“Galaxy, you will need to come here for this.”<br/>
<br/>
It hits you that there is probably a reason she wants you to come to her.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright fine. When?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sunset tonight.”<br/>
<br/>
You send a thumbs up emoji and curl up in your blankets. You are tempted to turn on your new tiny tv so you can see Troy’s face. Instead, you let a few tears run down your cheeks as you drift off into more unhealthy thinking patterns before falling asleep for a while.<br/>
<br/>
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*<br/>
<br/>
You wake to the emergency sound going off on your ECHO. It’s an actual call coming in from Tyreen. You feel a tinge of dread mixed in with your excitement. When you answer, she starts talking before you even have time to say hello.<br/>
<br/>
“I need you to add something to our vault technical. Meet me at the garage now.” She hangs up. You didn’t get one word out. Now you actually HAVE to roll out of bed so she doesn’t kill you in your sleep.<br/>
Reluctantly, you get out of bed and wobble over to the shower. Unfortunately, you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and see how awful your face looks. One of your eyes is black, your cheek is swollen with broken skin, and your upper lip is split. It makes you angry… a part of you is angry that you’re a human, without any power against her. The other part of you is angry because she doesn’t deserve any of this. “This” being the COV, the respect from everyone, servants, and having everyone below her. Mostly, she doesn’t deserve her brother.<br/>
<br/>
After a shower and freshening up, you look and feel slightly less dead.  You tried your best to apply some sort of covering to the wounds on your face, but to no avail. Regardless, you take a breath and head out the door, totally and completely unsure of what you will be walking into when you get to the garage.<br/>
<br/>
-----<br/>
<br/>
You arrive, unsure how to make your entrance. You’ve never been the type to enjoy being the center of attention but you can sense that’s what is about to happen. You approach the door, seeing sweet Percy standing outside. He looks mortified when he sees you.<br/>
<br/>
“M-Ms. Galaxy… what are you doing here? I didn’t know you were the one that was coming!” He whispers with haste.<br/>
<br/>
“Tyreen needs my help with something. I’ll be ok.” You whisper back with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
He allows you to pass and breaks a pause to say one more thing under his grizzly breath. “I’m sorry I let you get hurt.” You’re surprised by this because what happened was not his fault. The look on your face reflects your sympathy with him. You want to respond but as you take a breath to speak, Tyreen yells at you to come in.<br/>
<br/>
“What the fuck are you doing just standing in the door?! Get in here, we have things we need to discuss right now!” She says in an unnecessary volume.<br/>
<br/>
The door slams shut behind you and you quickly walk up to her with your heart in your throat and your stomach in your ass. She grabs you by the arm and leads you over to the technical. She doesn’t spare a moment to exchange pleasantries or even normal conversation. What’s more is she hasn’t been ENITIRELY shitty or mean to you. It seems like she is all business for this meeting. You’re listening intently, even though a tiny voice is tugging on you in the back of your mind saying Troy’s name over and over. She has a lot of plans. It seems an eternity has gone by learning all the different things she requires of you, but it’s only been ten minutes. She wraps up her tangent by asking you to write down a list of the materials you need. She shoves a notebook and pen in your face and points to the small table in the corner.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll be back in an hour. I have other pressing matters for the moment, as the Queen does. Oh, and don’t try to leave or I will cut off your ears. Bye!” She screeches as she walks out the back door, letting in another guard to watch you.<br/>
<br/>
You take a frustrated breath out as you sit and start mumbling about how this whole thing is bullshit. You spend the hour writing about in the notebook, recording each material needed with every step in the technical’s upgrade. The silver lining of this hour is that it brought you back to what you love to do and you almost forgot what the circumstances were surrounding it. As you finished writing the last page, the door swung open and Tyreen comes in slowly, humming her own tune.<br/>
<br/>
“How could an hour have gone by already?” you think. You look over to her and notice she has a malice look on her face. You’re terrified. You see the clock over the door and notice it’s only been a few minutes.<br/>
<br/>
“G-God Queen, is everything ok?” You speak against your better judgment. She gets to the table and sits down in front of you. She grabs the notebook without even asking if you’re finished and shoves it in the pocket of her giant coat that sits over her shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want the long or short answer?” She rests her face on her hand and looks at you intensely while smiling.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, short?” You barely get the words out through your terror.<br/>
<br/>
“First, I want to make sure you understand that I have eyes and ears everywhere.” When she says this, your heart drops. What could she possibly know? “Second, I think you and Troy both need a little lesson in where you stand.” She continues. She stands up, snaps her fingers. You are approached by the guard that stood by the back door.<br/>
<br/>
“Goodnight, Ugly.” You hear her say, followed by a laugh.<br/>
<br/>
The guard knocks you out cold before you can even process anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3 Leave me some comments and let me know how you are enjoying this portion of Troy Story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Plot Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're gonna be blown away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is so short because it's so good. I couldn't wait to post it. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re in darkness for who knows how long, dreaming about better days with the love of your life. There are thoughts of the sun on his face; his already dark complexion becoming even more dark and golden. It seems, as you are in the middle of frolicking with Troy, you feel your head jerk and pain radiates through your head and neck. It wakes you.<br/>
<br/>
You open your eyes slowly and the first thing you notice is how familiar your surroundings are. You realize you are in the main cathedral. People are chanting and talking but you can’t make out what they’re saying. Your hands are tied behind your back and you can only move your head. When you look around you are shaken by the sight of Troy sitting on his throne. He is bound by unseen forces, likely from Tyreen. It’s obvious he wants to move and come to help you; his face is full of fear and anger.<br/>
<br/>
“Welcome to the spectacle you’ve all been waiting for!” Tyreen’s voice booms throughout the entire planet. You are starting to make sense of things and realize she is about to make a show out of you.<br/>
<br/>
Your thoughts get away from you. You think about how you are and always have been a badass woman of the badlands. You have so much strength and drive to live. You are intelligent and pretty and CLEAN. You don’t belong here, but you have lived through the worst things imaginable. You were taught by this planet, Mr. Grey, and Judith that you can’t trust anyone, and you must stay away from the Calypso twins. How sad would it be that you may very well die by the hands of one because you fell in love with the other. You turn your head into the ground as tears form around your eyes. Everybody is screaming with joy, laughter and you know it’s in malice. Tyreen is still talking but you don’t hear her or even care what she is saying until you hear her say, “Bring her to me.”<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly you hear Percy’s voice quietly telling you he’s sorry. He picks you up off the ground by your ropes. You are slumped over and limp, almost as if you have given up. Your feet shuffle and even though it seems to take a lifetime, you reach Tyreen. All you can see is her feet and you can’t muster up the energy to lift your head. However, in the corner of your eye, you can see Troy doing his best to hold himself together. He is paralyzed but breathing. He wants to scream your name but can’t.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m gonna need you to look at me, Ugly.” Tyreen says with a disgusting laugh.<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t.” You bravely say. She jolts your head back by your hair so you can look at her. Your face is a bloody mess, dripping down your chest and staining your shirt. You are somewhat numb, and a smile makes it way across your face.<br/>
<br/>
“T-Ty…. Don’t…” Troy says, using every bit of strength he has. The first time you’ve heard Troy’s voice since he held you in his arms so long ago… before Tyreen put the wedge between you. It catches your attention and makes all the feelings in you return. Your eyes dart to him and Tyreen smacks your face back at her. She squeezes her fist, tightening her grip on Troy. He winces in pain, which is probably extreme but someone like him would never make it obvious.<br/>
<br/>
“Troy, the girls are talking. You wouldn’t want all these people to leave here without seeing what they came here for would you?” She says. This is a warning to Troy. If they find out he would choose you over his sister, everything he and Tyreen have worked to build would crumble.<br/>
<br/>
The crowd begins to yell and scream uncontrollably. Tyreen is laughing. There so much noise and you can’t help but feel like it’s all over. And it is your own fault. Tyreen takes a few seconds to stare at you and laugh with everyone else, save Troy and Percy.<br/>
<br/>
“EXCUSE ME, GOD QUEEN!” A familiar voice broadcasts as if someone has taken control of the camera attached to Troy’s arm. Everything goes silent in a split second.<br/>
<br/>
Tyreen’s facial expression breaks and she looks over to Troy. Judith is standing next to him with her palm on his shoulder and the camera in her other hand. She is glowing. She’s a S I R E N.<br/>
<br/>
“No….” Tyreen says quietly.<br/>
<br/>
Before Tyreen can let go of you to apprehend Judith, Troy expels a loud grunt and blood red wings break out from behind him, undoing the hold from Tyreen.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You're Stronger Than You Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things seem to be coming undone and back together all at once. What will troy do now that he has found a new source of power?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyreen throws you to the ground to square up with her brother. The crowd is in shock. Many of them are starting to leave out of fear and confusion. When you reach the ground, you limp over to Judith who is surprisingly still very much alive, but weak and working to catch her breath. She is still holding the camera in her hand, but it was destroyed by Troy’s energy burst. He flies past you in a streak of red light.<br/>
<br/>
Tyreen is standing still in front of the thrones, light from the glass windows of the cathedral bouncing off her and everything else. She looks emotional… in pain. Something you weren’t sure she could feel. Troy softly lands a few feet in front of her, sword unsheathed and in his fist. He’s angry, hurt, and hungry for justice and revenge. He’s waiting for her to speak.<br/>
<br/>
She just stares at him for a few seconds, observing the bright light coming off his skin and the wings protruding from his muscled back. He loses patience.<br/>
<br/>
“You got anything to say?” He says in a calm voice, his voice is shaking.<br/>
<br/>
“I guess, for starters, how could I have missed that?” She motions toward Judith.<br/>
<br/>
“If it’s any consolation, I didn’t know either.”<br/>
<br/>
“What now, Troy? You’ve let this go far enough. We have work to do and that ugly-“ She begins to say. Troy flashes toward her and is suddenly centimeters from her face and sword millimeters from her throat.<br/>
<br/>
“HER NAME IS GALAXY!” He yells, his saliva splashing onto Tyreen’s face. She gulps, unable to finish her sentence but he continues to look her in the eyes. Everything goes quiet for a moment and he drops his sword. “Fuck, Ty… Just… why won’t you just let me love her? Or anyone for that matter?” He says with a pained tone. She looks over at you.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s weak, useless. She would only get in our way. The vault hunters would find out about you having a little pet and find their way here to fucking take her. I need you to open the Great Vault. Don’t forget what all of this is about or who is in charge!”<br/>
<br/>
While the Calypso twins have been talking, Judith has been working to regain her energy which replenishes from sunlight. Troy knew when to stop taking her powers so she would not die.<br/>
<br/>
-----<br/>
<br/>
“Judith… why didn’t you tell me?” You say, doing your best to help her stay focused and stable.<br/>
<br/>
“If I had told you, I may not have been able to save your life today. Mr. Grey left you with me for a reason.”<br/>
<br/>
A tear rolls down your face. “Are you going to be ok?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, just give me a few minutes in the sun. I need to get out of the shade.” You’re both hurt and out of energy, but you take her into a spot where the sun is shining through the windows. By the time the twins reach a lull in their conversation, Judith is feeling nearly back to normal. She stands and helps you up.<br/>
<br/>
“What do we do?” You ask her.<br/>
<br/>
“See what the God King does.”<br/>
<br/>
You nod and watch what happens.<br/>
<br/>
-----<br/>
<br/>
“Tyreen-“ He says before being cut off by a loud bang. It came from outside the abbey. Each of you, including the few followers still standing in the cathedral, look toward the doorway as several guards and anointed rush in yelling that the Vault Hunters have arrived. Troy and Tyreen look at each other and nod. Tyreen wants her vault and Troy has to keep you safe.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s fuck them up.” Tyreen says and floats quickly out of the building.<br/>
<br/>
Troy turns around to look at you and Judith.<br/>
<br/>
“Get her out of here!” He yells before nearly vanishing out of thin air. You scream at him to wait but he is already gone.<br/>
<br/>
Judith grabs your arm and suddenly you are back in your home. When you arrive, you take a big breath and fall to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
“Holy shit Judith, what the fuck was that?!” Your eyes are nearly bugging out of your head.<br/>
<br/>
“We simply teleported here. Nothing too serious. The effects will wear off… eventually.” She smiles and sits down on your sleeping area. You both hear a lot of panic outside your door. “We probably don’t have too long to linger here. I would gather anything important to you in case we have to leave in a hurry. We may not be able to come back.”<br/>
<br/>
You stand to your feet and look out the window to see the sunset through your little window. “Judith, you know I have nothing in this little, tiny hut that matters. I want to wait for Troy.” You say, starting to make a pot of coffee.<br/>
<br/>
“Galaxy, that is not advisable, as I cannot protect you from the vault hunters AND Tyreen.” She takes a deep breath. “They could be coming this way; we wont know until it’s too late.”<br/>
<br/>
“Where will we go then?”<br/>
<br/>
“Troy’s quarters.”<br/>
<br/>
“What? That’s the most unsafe place we could go!”<br/>
<br/>
“Think about it, Galaxy. Troy will be the first to find you and his room is tied up very securely. The only reason I can get in undetected is because of my powers. He has cameras in there but he is the only one with access to them.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait… how do you know all this?” You hand her a cup of coffee.<br/>
<br/>
“When I sensed you were falling for the God King, I decided to do some snooping. Not only can I teleport but I can also be invisible, and undetectable by security measures. We can get in there and he will be the only one who will know.” She sips at the cup in her hand and smiles. You look at her with your mouth agape, processing everything she just said. You are speechless. “Aren’t you going to drink some coffee?” o.O<br/>
<br/>
“No coffee, I want to go to Troy’s room. Now.” You say looking out the window with a concerning look on your face.<br/>
<br/>
“What is it?” Judith says, coming to look out the window with you.<br/>
<br/>
There is an airborne fight happening across the cliff. The flashes and bangs make it obvious it is between the vault hunters and the twins. Judith’s breaths become quick and erratic.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok then, we will go. Are you ready?” She says reaching for your hand. You look around nervously as the booms get closer. “What is it, Galaxy? We must hurry!”<br/>
<br/>
“My Slayer record!” You close your eyes and try to remember where you put it when it hits you that its below your sink. You grab it and no time is wasted before you are in Troy’s room with Judith and your record in your arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Single Quiet Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Troy make it back to you? Will you ever see him again face-to-face? This chapter answers that question.</p>
<p>*SMUTTY AS HAYELL WARNING*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The effects of the teleportation hit you again, but last much less time. Judith opens his bathroom door so you may go if you need it. She sits down on the bed and rubs her eyes, exhausted from everything that has happened today and using her powers and energy more times than she ever has. The alarm is going off in the room, but quickly shuts off.<br/>
<br/>
“Seems he knows we have arrived.” She says, leaning on her elbow, trying not to fall asleep.<br/>
<br/>
You stand up from the floor and look around the room. What a weird turn of events. You’ve never even been in here. This is the man you love deeply and everything in this room will tell you anything you need to know. The smell is herb-like smoke and sandlewood. The sound is a quiet ceiling fan with gems hanging off the lights, clinking together. There is a TV buzzing in the corner that says “Stand By” across the screen. He has a large window adjacent to his bed, so the sunset is resting on his tapestried walls. There is a rack for his assorted chains and leather accessories. It is so calming in this room. You feel quite at home. You look over to see Judith fast asleep which makes you giggle. When you see yourself in the bathroom mirror, your good mood shrinks because you look like you’ve been through the ringer. Blood and dirt everywhere. Something about the fact he owns a shower makes you weirdly turned on. You drop your clothes, to get in it, shut the glass door, and let the water flow over your bruised skin. It’s HOT. Amazing. You lean up against the wall of the shower and close your eyes. The water at your feet turns brown from everything you’ve been through today.<br/>
<br/>
As you begin to relax, you hear a faint bang outside.<br/>
<br/>
“Judith?” You say, somewhat loud so she can hear, but not so loud anyone else could. You can’t see around the wall to the bathroom door when you hear it open and shut which makes you freeze. You panic and close your eyes. You can’t help but think it is someone here to kill you, or even worse, Tyreen. You slide down the shower wall in the corner with your face in your knees when you hear the shower slide open. It makes you flinch.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t touch me! Judith!” You cry out for her help.<br/>
<br/>
You feel a warm hand on the top of your head run through your wet hair. It grabs you by the arm and stands you up while you shake in terror... and you still have your eyes shut tight.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s ok, Galaxy. I’m here.” It’s Troy’s voice.<br/>
<br/>
You slowly release your eyes and look up to the man standing before you. He’s fully dressed but wet from the shower – he’s bruised, tired, but still handsome and strong. His red glow is soft and fading. His metal arm is resting against the wall behind you.<br/>
<br/>
Without sparing any more moments trying to measure whether this is real life or not, you jump up to wrap your arms around his neck. He catches you and holds your naked body against him. His wings reappear for a moment and light up the room.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my God, Troy. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again.” You say, sobbing with your face in his neck.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d never leave you hanging.” He replies. He holds you up with his metal arm and brings your mouth to his with his soft flesh. You kiss for the first time in forever. You both let out a pleasing sound. When you move back to look at him, he observes the bruises and cuts on your face. He kisses them gently and puts your hair behind your ear. “What did she do to you…” He asks, already knowing the answer. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there to protect you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Troy, there’s nothing you could have done. She was out to hurt me and you know she doesn’t stop until she gets what she wants… by the way, where is she?” You ask nervous to hear the answer.<br/>
<br/>
“She had to go to Eden 6. She will be gone for a couple days. I know that for sure. We’re safe for a little while.” He replies. You let out a sigh of relief.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m so glad you’re here now. I missed you so much and I want you so bad. It’s been so long…” You say. He presses your pelvis into his torso.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, I love you. I want to show you how much I’ve missed you and wanted you. Right now.”<br/>
<br/>
You let out a small moan and rub yourself against him to let him know he can. He places you down and takes off his wet clothes before throwing them to the other side of the shower. His girthy dick is hard as a rock and pulsing under the hot water. He looks at you and bites his lip with his shiny canines. He walks to you and you stop him before he can touch you.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, where is Judith? I don’t want to wake her.” You say.<br/>
<br/>
“Really, galaxy? You’re worried about Judith right now?”<br/>
<br/>
You scowl at him.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m just kidding,” He says with a giggle. “I put her in a bubble. She’s sleeping so hard and she won’t hear us at all, babe. Least I could do. She saved you. She saved us.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, she’s a hero.”<br/>
<br/>
“She is.”<br/>
<br/>
You smile at each other for a moment before he grabs you and holds you against the wall so your pussy is right in line with his dick. It’s nothing for him to hold you up with his metal arm. He moves forward a bit to enter you and lets out a quiet “fuck…” and stops.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong?” You ask.<br/>
<br/>
“Just.. it’s been a while and not that it’s a bad thing, but I almost forgot how small it is down there.”<br/>
<br/>
“Make it fit. Hurt me. I don’t care, just put it in…” You plead.<br/>
<br/>
“I also almost forgot you like it rough, just like me… ” He says, slowly sliding his dick into your wet pussy.<br/>
<br/>
You begin moving your hips against him, already getting close to your climax, and he can sense it. With his metal arm comfortably against your back, he lowers you down so you’re leaning back still suspended in the air. His movements are making it hard for you to hold out any longer. You throw your head and arms back giving him freedom to play with your body any way he pleases. As he explores your body with his giant human hand, you reach your peak. The pulses within you and the beautiful way you say his name drive him to an early release as well. You lean up to look in his eyes and beg for it.<br/>
<br/>
“Please, Troy, cum inside me. I need it so bad…” You say in an exhausted tone, euphoric from the orgasm you are just now starting to come back from. His movement brings you small yet intense after-orgasms. Your body is trembling, and your legs have lost their ability to hang onto him.<br/>
<br/>
Your begging was all it took for him to finish. When he did, he grabbed onto your side harshly, taking your breath away. He lets out a sexy grunt that seems to go on forever. His legs are now trembling as well.<br/>
<br/>
He slips out of you with a twitch and lowers himself onto the floor, taking care to bring you down with him safely. You are both breathing heavily, trying your best to catch your breath. He looks at you and smiles, letting out a short laugh.<br/>
<br/>
“What...?” You say, still huffing and puffing.<br/>
<br/>
“I just… that didn’t last long. Might be the shortest time for me ever.” He says between breaths.<br/>
<br/>
“Honestly, same.” You start laughing. “I feel brand new now, though,”<br/>
<br/>
He cuddles up with you in the shower for a couple minutes before being able to stand up. He helps you up as well. You wash each other in an intimate moment - something you both needed… something you’re good at together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>